Pareja perfecta
by KagomeLife
Summary: El destino siempre siempre nos elije a la persona equivocada... Podra Inuyasha conseguir su objetivo... InuxKag


un mes de novios y siento que no esta mejorando o como yo crei que iban hacer las cosas. Creo que solo nos adelantamos. Ya que no parecemos novios, si no amigos. Pero se supone que yo me puse de novia con ella, por que la amo. Y yo no se si de verdad siento eso. La primera ves que la vi. Tenía planeado solo ser su amigo. Pero no se como paso. Todo se dio vuelta y terminamos siendo novios. Tarvés confundí el amor. Tarves solo me fije en lo linda que es. Pero no puedo volver para atrás. No le puedo decir que nunca la ame,seguro le rompería el corazon. Y no me gusta ver a las mujeres llora. Su madre sufrió unos de esos casos de,femicidio

Ella es importante para mí. Y no me gustaría romperle el corazon diciéndole "Mira, esto no esta mejorando. Terminemos y hagamos que esto nunca paso, bueno?" No se en que estoy pensando. Espero que con el tiempo mejore.

Se levanto temprano, por la mañana. Tenía que ir a la escuela. Hoy era lunes y tenía que pasar por su novia. La buscaba, en su casa, a las 7:30,en su auto. Ella tenía 18 años y el 19. Se iban a la escuela juntos . El trayecto dura 10 minutos. Y siempre llegan 20 minutos antes, se quedan en el jardín hablando y cosas así.

Hoy se encontraban sentados, en el fondo del salon. Estaban esperando al profesor, hoy se había tardado. Seguro es un problema que tiene con un nuevo alumno. Siempre es lo mismo.

Inuyasha se encontraba hablando con linda novia. Atrás, hablaban de la fiesta que tuvo su hermanito, cumplía 10 años y tenía una novia. Para ella le resultaba demasiado tierno.

El profesor entro y dejo semi abierta la puerta, seguro que hay un nuevo alumno.

Dejo todas su cosas sobre el escritorio y se sentó sobre su cómodo asiento

–buenos días alumnos, hoy hay dos nuevos chicos–hiso una seña para que entraran.

Entraron una hermosa chica y un apuesto chico. Se ubicaron al lado del escritorio de su profesor.

–Ella es Kagome y el chico se llama Miroku . –los dos hicieron una reverencias-bueno sientesen en el fondo, en esos dos lugares libres–dijo selañando al fondo. Los dos nuevos chicos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares. Atrás estaban Inuyasha y su novia.

Ese chico se me hace familiar, en donde lo he visto. El no es mi vecino, de eso estoy segura y mucho menos, el chico que vende a unas cuadras, de mi casa. Sus ojos azules... No imposible, no puede ser el...

–oye Sango... Ese chico se me hace familiar.. Creo que lo he visto en una foto, con vos–Lo miro a los ojos. Unos ojos dorados, hermosos. Dicen que sus ojos logran cautivar a cualquier chica. Y todas terminan haciendo lo que el quiera. Antes de ponerse de novio, el tenía muy buena fama de mujeriego. Y todo cambio cuando se puso a una mujer en su vida. Claro, las chicas se acercan a seducirlo, y el al principio le costó. Pero ahora no le da importancia.

–No... No me acuerdo de el–dijo moviendo su cabeza, en forma negativa-Se me hace conocido, pero no logro recordarlo.

–No importa amor, seguro que después lo vas a recordar–Sango, su novia, hace un mes llevan de novios. El la quiere mucho, pero no es amor lo que siente. Ellos actúan mas como amigo, simples abrazos y besos. Ella no quiere llegar mas lejos, y el no lo esta buscando.

Miroku, se le hace familiar la chica de ojos cafés. El sabe que la vio en otro lugar. La busco entre sus recuerdos y nada. Es alguien que fue muy especial, para el.

A kagome le pareció todo normal, claro excepto el chico de cabellos plateados. Era algo que nunca vio en otro chico. Y sus ojos, eran lo mas hermoso que vio en su vida. Nunca encontraría a otra persona, que esos ojos; dorados. El chico parecía que tenía novia. Ya que cuando paso por su lado, escucho que le dijo amor, a la chica de ojos cafés. Y es mas que obvio que tuviera novia.

No me quejo, igual nunca podría estar con el. Tengo un novio, hace 3 meses que lo somos. Y decidimos venir a vivir en esta ciudad. Lo único malo es que, no pudimos estar en el mismo edificio. Nuestros padres se conocen y se llevan muy bien. Y no tienen nada en contra de nuestra relación. Ya que al principio crei que seria un desafío. Mi padre, es muy sobreprotector. Siempre me decía que tenía que elegir, el hombre adecuado o si no, lo buscaría por mi.

Mientras escuchaban al profesor, ella preguntaba si tenía un bolígrafo, ya que se olvido su bolso. Su novia no tenía, casi nada. Entones extendió su mano adelante y toco la espalda del chico "extraño". El al sentir que tocaban su espalda, por atrás, giro su rostro. Y vio que la chica que lo llamaba, tocando su espalda, era la nueva.

–discúlpame...¿Pero tenes un bolígrafo de mas?–pregunto con una sonrisa. El solo la miro y asintió con la cabeza. Busco entre sus cosas y encontró lo que buscaba. Se lo dio a la chica nueva. Quien solo lo miraba…

…

Sentados juntos bajo el árbol de la escuela, se encontraban abrazados. La suave brisa golpeaba sus caras. Era tan relajante, nadie que los molestará. Un chico de pelo plateado y una bella mujer de ojos cafés. Ella es muy tímida, pero solo con personas que no están en su vida. Ya sea familiares o amigos, ella puede llegar a ser muy loca. Ella cuando se enoja, no se como, pero siempre parece que hay un aura demonia en ella. Por alguna razón, el no la molesta. Al principio eran amigos, siempre se juntaban y hacían todo lo que hacen los amigos. Un día se juntaron en el departamento de Sango. Tenían que hacer un trabajo del instituto, esa tarde la pasaron muy tranquilos. Pues el hermanito de Sango, a veces era muy molesto y ahora sin su ausencia, todo se sentía en paz.

No encuentra el motivo. Esa castaña se le hace muy conocida pero ¿de donde? Primero, ni siquiera sabe su nombre. Tendría que preguntárselo y hace poder recordar. Caminan por lo pasillos, buscando con la mirada a la chica. Su novia, estaba agarrada de su brazo. Como la pareja que eran. Llevan dos meses de novios, no hubo peleas, ni oposiciones de sus padre. Al contrario, ellos los felicitaron,ya que esperaban que ellos hubieran algo. Ya que sus padres son amigos de infancia.

Cruzaron el pasillo y fueron caminando por el jardín. A los lejos se podía ver a la castaña, sentada al lado de un chico. Cruzo el jardín, evitando pisar algunas flores ,que florecieron en primavera. Se acerco y saludo cortésmente.

–Hola, un gusto, como sabrán me llamo Miroku.

–Hola me llamo Sango y el Inuyasha–dijo con una sonrisa.

–Yo soy Kagome–dijo–gracias por prestarme tu bolígrafo Inuyasha

Era una chica de cabello largo, hasta su cintura. Un poco azulado al final. Ojos color chocolates, piel blanca, como la nieve. Unas piernas torneadas, pechos grandes. Una mujer hermosa. Esa chica le llamo la atención desde que entro.

Si, definitivamente es ella. Nunca pensé que volvería a verla. Hace años que no la veo y ahora es mas hermosa que antes. Su cabello antes le llegaba, de bajo de los hombros y ahora le llega hasta la cintura. Sus curvas se han desarrollado demasiado. Creería que una mano entra justo. Pero lamentablemente seguro que tenía un novio...

Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre sus vidas. Se hicieron muy bueno amigos, hablaron durante 5 minutos, y de una cosa a otra llegaron a Afirmaron que a la salida de la escuela, iban a ir al parqué. Pero ya que son nuevos. Ellos los tenían que guiar.

…

Saliendo de la escuela. Fueron por un camino diferente de sus casas. Siguieron a los dos jóvenes de adelante. Sus miradas iban recorriendo la zona "nueva" para ellos. Cruzaron la calle, no muy transitada. El parqué no quedaba lejos de la escuela. Así que decidieron caminar y no ir en coche. Tambien, sus respectivas casas quedan cerca de la escuela, cuatro cuadras aproximadamente. No era lejos y no hacia mal caminar.

Una ves que llegaron, se sentaron el el césped, estaba un poco húmedo, pero no le tomaron importancia. Inuyasha y Miroku, se fueron a buscar una heladería y poder comprar helado. Sango y Kagome se quedaron, y hablaron como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

–jajaja, tu hermano es increíble Kagome–reía por lo que le conto la azabache.

–y lo pero de todo es que, cuando sali de la ducha. No estaba mi ropa y no podía salir del baño, con todos mis familiares afuera–frunció el ceño–estube como media hora esperando a alguien...

–tu hermano es un diablo kagome–kagome solo la miraba reír

–oye Sango–la miro–el y tu son novios–diría su nombre si se acordara. Pero buena memoria no tenía.

–si, tenemos un relación hace 1 mes. Pero las cosas no salen como uno lo piensa–la miro confundida.

–a que te... –detrás venian los chicos con dos conos de helados cada uno. Miroku me entrego el mío. E Inuyasha a Sango.

Pasaron media hora, hablando de los pesados que son los hermanos. Inuyasha solo hablaba de lo frio que era su hermano mayor. Y pues Miroku solo se dedicaba a comer helado. Ya que no sabia de que hablar, pues no tiene hermano.

Inuyasha y yo nos dirigíamos al bebedero, Miroku se dirigió en busca del sujeto que vende algodón de azúcar, Sango lo acompaño, inuyasha tambien tenía sed, así que me acompaño. Acerque mi boca al pequeño tubito y apreté el botón, para que salga el agua. El agua nunca me fue tan rica como ahora.

Caminamos hasta los chicos. Pero no se los veía. A lado mío iba Kagome, ella solo miraba a su alrededor, mirando cada detalle. Fue un descuido. Pero si ese sujeto no se hubiera cruzado, no estaría en esa situacion. Nada cruzó por su mente. Nada mas que solo continuarlo. No queria separarse, sus labios son muy suaves, Por mas que su conciencia le dijiera que esta mal, era algo nuevo. Kagome no pensaba en nada, permaneció quieta. Sintio como era tomada de la nuca, mientras el se movia. Cuando ella intentaba alejarlo, el fue consciente de lo que hizo.

Sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, no creyó que Inuyasha la besaría. El solo se disculpo y siguieron caminando. Se disponieron a olvidar lo sucedido


End file.
